


Ronald Billius Weasley

by EdithMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithMalfoy/pseuds/EdithMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newest little Weasley had arrived!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ronald Billius Weasley

Molly Weasley looked down at the tiny baby boy laying in the incubator. She could feel the tears roll down her face. Her baby boy had been born early. Far too early. Nearly two whole months too early. He was such a small baby. Not even the twins had been as small. The healers all said the same thing. No magic can truly save a preemie’s life. They would have to make him comfortable in the glass incubator. They said he was too small to survive. But if her baby boy died she had no idea what she would do. He was her sixth son. He made their family even. Without him. Well then they were odd. She willed her little boy to live as his tiny chest moved up and down slightly with the help of potions and spells.  
Arthur cautiously entered the room. He went straight to his wife’s side as she sat in the hospital bed beside the incubator. He had been so afraid when his wife had gone into labor. She had never been in that much pain before. Not even with the twins. And his son was too early. Way too early.  
“Molly dear? Gideon and Fabian are with the boys outside the room. I didn’t know if you wanted them to come in or not.” He said.  
Molly closed her eyes to will the tears to stop as she took a few deep breaths. She opened her eyes and looked at her husband. “Send them in Arthur. All of them. They have a right to meet their brother before…before…” She chocked on a sob unable to continue her train of thought.  
Arthur sighed. “He’s a Weasley Molly. He’s a string one.” He said trying to convince the both of them. He then went to the door and called his brothers-in-law in with the children.  
Gideon and Fabian knew it was bad. Their sister had never shielded away from showing off the newest members of the family. They were quite proud of their ever increasing family. And they were worried for their youngest nephew. Arthur had told them all about the sickly little boy with no name. They had in turn told their other nephews about their small baby brother. They hadn’t mentioned that he might not make it. They couldn’t do that. Not to their nephews or to themselves. They stood on either side of the incubator and watched the little boy as he struggled to breath. His nappy was about as big as him. And his limbs were so small they could make out the bones underneath. They had to swallow back the tears that threatened to spill from their eyes.  
Bill was the first of the boys to have a look at his baby brother. His mum introduced him as his new brother. Oddly enough she had not mentioned a name. Maybe it was a surprise. Or maybe just maybe babies that small didn’t get names. Naming such a sickly child would be a waste he supposed as he watched his brother struggling to live.  
Charlie was next to see the baby. He was even smaller than the twins had been. He was even smaller than Percy. He liked the tiny little boy though. He was quiet and in a few years he could teach him all about dragons and Quidditch. That’s it! He thought. If he took his dragon book to the baby and showed him the pictures than he could be as strong as a dragon and come home!  
Percy was cautious around the new baby. If he was anything like the twins had already begun to be like he wasn’t sure he would like the new baby much. But as he saw his mummy tear up at the sight of the little baby he decided he wanted to help his baby brother. He liked bedtime stories. Maybe the new baby would too. He then decided to find his favorite books and read them to the new baby.  
Fred looked at the tiny baby boy and frowned. Why was he so small and quiet? His uncles had said he was sickly but he looked close to death. He hoped this new brother would live. He would like a new brother to prank and play with.  
George watched the baby indifferently. He wasn’t very interesting. But the thing that confused him the most was his lack of a name. He looked up at his mother. “Mummy? What’s his name?” He asked her.  
Molly offered her son a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “He doesn’t have one yet Georgie.”  
George frowned but nodded anyways.  
Gideon looked at the little boy and thought back to the day Molly had been born. He hadn’t been much older than the twins but could still remember seeing his baby sister for the first time. She had been so small but not as small as this new baby. He then recalled when she was a little girl with a new baby doll. She was convinced that Ronnie was perfect for her new doll. Although their parents groaned at the name. It was a boy’s name after all. If he recalled correctly his newest nephew was about as small as that doll had been. He smiled at his little sister. “Ronnie. Ronnie Weasley.” He said.  
Molly looked startled at her brother before smiling softly at her baby boy. “Ronnie. It’s perfect.” She said.  
Charlie jumped up and down in excitement. “Yeah! We should name him. He’ll want to live if he has a name! He would be as strong as a dragon with a name!” He exclaimed much to the amusement of the adults in the room.  
Arthur smiled at his smallest son. “Ronald or Ronnie Billius Weasley.” He said. Molly nodded in agreement.  
Fabian grinned at his nephew. “Little Ronnie you get better you hear.” He looked at his sister. “He’s a fighter. He’ll be a strong one. You’ll see Molly.”

Many years later as Molly watched in pride as her youngest son accepted his Order of Merlin First Class with his best friends she couldn’t help but think of what her brother had said the day after he was born. If only Fabian knew just how strong his nephew had indeed become.

(I know its short but let me know what you think. Thanks! I do not own Harry Potter no matter how many memory charms I use. It belongs to JK Rowling.)


End file.
